


A Fresh Start

by Agathangelos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathangelos/pseuds/Agathangelos
Summary: Post season 5, Lena wants Kara back in her life. She accepts Kara's invitation to spend a few days with the Danvers clan in Midvale, for a post-festive season break.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. The Pick Up

Lena took a sip of her whisky as she stood looking out the floor to ceiling windows of her apartment. Snow fell heavily in the darkness outside, flurries obscuring the lights of the city below, and catching in the corners of her balcony. _Am I making a foolish decision? Is there a scenario I’m missing? There is undeniably risk. Significant risk. But if it works out, the risk will be worth it._ Lena’s eyes catch on her own reflection, uncertainty etched across her face. It’s not a look Lena is willing to see on her own face. Steeling her resolve she schools her face into her CEO mask and stands a little taller. She cuts a formidable image reflected in her penthouse windows, even in her purple cashmere sweater and dark jeans, her hair falling straight around her face framing her eyes sharp as daggers in the cold glass before her. Lena blinks and lets her facade slip, taking herself in again, honestly. _I’m not going to be able to get through this with my walls up. It just won’t work. Fuck, this is terrifying._

Lena’s phone buzzes in the quiet apartment, startling her, Lena’s hand clenches her whisky glass like a lifeline, her other hand coming to her heart. Grabbing her phone from the end table beside her, she looks at the message.

K: I’m downstairs. I’m double-parked. But do you need help with your bags? I’ll come up!

Lena feels a bit of her tension ebb away at Kara’s obvious thought process in her message, always wanting to help. Lena takes a deep breath.

L: No need, I’ll be right down.

 _Okay, it’s happening. Keep it together, Luthor._ Lena downs the rest of her whisky, and shrugs on her heavy woollen coat. Striding towards the door in her snow boots Lena picks up her overnight bag and with one last calming breath, opens her door. 

Nodding her thanks to her doorman Lena pulls the collar of her coat higher and steps out into the snow. The weather seems worse than the forecast, snow covers the footpath and the cars parked in front of Lena’s building are cloaked in a fresh white blanket. Kara is double-parked right in front, waving enthusiastically through the passenger side window. Lena tightens her hold on her collar and her bag, and makes her way between the cars parked by the curb. Opening the back passenger side door and offloading her overnight bag, Lena closes the back door to find the front passenger door swinging open. Kara smiles as she retreats back across the centre console. Lena climbs up into the black Land Rover Evoque. 

Lena looks over at Kara perched in the drivers seat, Kara’s body is twisted facing Lena. “Hi.” Kara offers over the centre console, her smile reaching her eyes.

“Hi,” Lena reminds herself to smile back. “Thank you for picking me up.”

“Of course!” Kara launches in. “Thank you again for agreeing to come along! I know it’s super last minute, and I wouldn’t have asked, except…” Kara pauses, looking down for a second as a slight tinge of pink appears on the tips of her ears. “I know this time of year isn’t the easiest for you, and you throw yourself into work to get through it, but I just thought…maybe… you could use a nice transition out of the season, and I’m sure you need a break, and you’re always welcome to Danvers’ family celebrations, well I know Alex will have her two cents to give, but…” Kara is rambling while picking at a tiny seam in the leather of the centre console. She takes a breath, “And, well, I thought it might be a nice way to start the new year.” Kara finally looks up. 

Lena can see the pink has moved to Kara’s cheeks as well, it’s actually really adorable. Her best friend is really trying to bridge this gap. This chasm between them. Lena can work with this, she pushes the nagging doubt to the back of her mind. “Thank you for inviting me. It’s true, some of my greatest breakthroughs have come at this time of year, while I have forced myself to focus solely on work. But it will be nice to get out of the city, and…It will be nice to…well, thank you for asking me.” Lena trails a bit, wishing she’d thought to bring the whisky bottle for the ride.

Kara smiles brightly, “Anytime.” Then waggling her eyebrows, “Let’s hit the road!” She turns forwards in her seat and looks over her shoulder before pulling out onto the usually busy street. 

Lena looks around the inside of the car in the now dim light from the main console. The interior is all maroon leather and touch screens. “Kara, where did you get this car?” 

Kara visibly falters, “Ah, I borrowed it?” Kara casts a quick sideways look at Lena.

“I see” Lena looks openly at Kara, waiting.

It takes no time for Kara to break, her words coming out fast, “Okay I asked your driver for a recommendation for a suitable car to drive you three hours out of the city in, and he recommended this one, and I rented it.” Kara cuts herself off abruptly.

Lena’s eyebrow hikes up, “You asked my driver what kind of car you could drive me in?”

Kara looks panicked for a second, “Well, I don’t really know cars that well and I just wanted you to be comfortable.” Kara steals a glance at Lena while slowing for a red light, snow falling heavily in the nearly deserted intersection.

“Kara, any car with heating would have been fine. But since you spoke to my driver anyway, you could have just asked him to drive us, you know. It’s what I pay him for.” 

Kara watches the road as she moves off at a green light, “Well this way your driver gets a few days off and we can spend some one-on-one time in the car before we get there.”

Lena feels her own ears heat up at the thought of one-on-one time in the car with Kara. _Focus! That’s not what she meant!_

Lena steals at look at Kara who’s concentrating on the snowy street ahead. _If only that was what Kara meant._ Lena feels a prickle of pressure start in her chest. _Maybe this is too soon. I don’t know if I can actually deal with being this close to Kara again. This close, but not as close as I want. Not as close as I need to be. God, this is too soon. How am I going to spend the next three days with Kara and no other distractions. Fuck, I should have brought the whisky! All the whisky!_

Kara prepares to indicate and accidentally throws on the windscreen wipers. Lena bites back a smirk as she watches Kara fight to turn off the wipers and flick on the turning signal. Lena breathes out a calming breath. _Get back on task, Luthor! Neutral territory_ , “I didn’t know you drove.”

Kara pulls into the turning lane, “I don’t often. I was wrangled into getting my license to drive Alex and her friends home from the pub…I guess you and I would both normally fly this distance.” Kara is quiet for a moment, an introspective look on her face as she makes the turn onto the expressway ramp. “I mean, I do enjoy driving…” Kara throws an almost cocky look at Lena, “But I don’t normally have trouble finding a parking spot in the suit.” Kara plants her foot, and the SUV takes off, speed pushing Lena back into her leather seat as they hit the expressway. _Did Kara just flex?! Oh, I am in more trouble than I thought._

As Kara manoeuvres them along the expressway, conversation flows surprisingly easily, the traffic however does not. The snow is falling heavier and the cars in all three lanes are down to not much over a crawl. Lena can see the tension in Kara’s shoulders as she merges back into the left lane after three unsuccessful attempts at getting ahead in other lanes.

“Kara, you’re driving like me. This is why I have a driver, it’s a waste of energy. I never thought I would say this, but just pick a lane. No one is getting ahead in this weather.” 

Kara puffs out an annoyed breath, “I guess. I just didn’t think the traffic would be this bad.”

Lena reaches a hand across and places it on Kara’s forearm, giving it a little squeeze, “We’ll get there. Are we expected at a certain time, I can call Alex and let her know we’re held up.”

Kara looks over at Lena, “Ah, no that’s okay. We can get there whenever. I just didn’t plan for this.”

Lena puts her hands in her lap as she looks out at the sea of red taillights in front of them. Feeling a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, “I though you enjoyed driving though.”

“Ah, yeah. Driving. Not sitting in a car park that’s slowly moving up the highway!”

“Wish we’d flown?” It was out before Lena could think about it hurting Kara’s feelings for having chosen specifically to drive.

“Absolutely, but it would have been too cold. The speed I would have had to go to get you there without frostbite would’ve given you frostbite!” Kara’s face falters, and she looks at Lena quickly before looking back at the traffic.

_Kara thought about flying us there, herself. As in carrying me while we flew somewhere. As in not just rescuing me, but actually flying me somewhere she wanted to take me. Stop! Stop this. Of course she would have thought about it, she probably flies to pick up her groceries._

Lena tries to relax into the warm leather of her seat, and calm her heart that seems to think she’s just left the starting blocks for a sprint. “I meant in my jet, but good to know Supergirl offers door to door service.” 

Kara’s grip tightens slightly on the steering wheel. Lena had meant it off-handedly, she hadn’t meant to touch a nerve on the subject. Especially not so soon into the trip. Then she sees it, almost imperceptible in the light of the dashboard. Kara’s cheeks have the lightest hue of pink in them. _So not offended? Interesting. I can work with this, but I'll need to test my hypothesis first._


	2. Getting There (Almost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the rating (:

Lena took a measured bite of her Big Belly Burger as she focused her attention on dropping any contents squarely on the napkin in her lap and not on her tailored black pencil skirt or her white couch. This burger was one of the good things in life. So was a decent whisky. But the best thing: easily her best friend, who had popped into Lena’s office knowing full-well that Lena wouldn’t have stopped for a lunch break this week. 

“Lena.”

Lena hummed a response around her mouth full of delicious soul-warming flavours. 

Kara sat beside Lena on the couch, in light salmon coloured slacks and a white button-up shirt polka-dotted with tiny poodles, her hair pulled away from her face and into a neat French twist. 

Hearing nothing further Lena looked up at Kara over her burger. Her best friend had finished her burger and sat looking at Lena. The blue in Kara’s irises sparked, her eyes creasing at the corners as she smiled at Lena. Lena could feel her heart start to beat harder with Kara looking at her like that. _She can hear your heart, get it under control, Luthor!_ Lena swallowed her mouthful to concentrate on regaining control of her body. She put the other half of her burger back on its paper bag on the glass coffee table, and turned back to her best friend. 

Kara leaned forward, reaching out and placing a hand on Lena’s bare knee, then leaning forward into Lena’s personal space, a smile tugging at one corner of Kara’s mouth as her eyes sparkled at Lena. Lena’s heart pounded harder in her chest, Kara’s beautiful face was right in front of her. Lena was sure the air was quickly being sucked out of the room. The twinkle in Kara’s eyes remained as she lifted her other hand to Lena’s face, Kara’s fingertips brushing Lena’s cheek before moving to her jaw. Lena’s breathing caught, Kara’s fingers so soft on her face. Lena’s eyes darted down to take in Kara’s lips. So close, so soft. Lena could feel her whole body trying to pull her forwards into those lips. Kara’s fingertips pressed a little harder into Lena’s bare knee, as Kara leaned closer still into Lena, Kara’s eyes dropping to Lena’s mouth. Lena felt fingertips move along her jaw, as Kara’s thumb brushed across Lena’s lips, stopping at the corner of her mouth. Lena felt her lips part in anticipation, her eyes glued to Kara’s lips. 

Then Kara pulled her hand away from Lena, and leaned back just enough to hold her thumb up between them. It took Lena a second to refocus on the digit between their faces. Kara’s thumb, that had just been deliciously on her mouth, was…had…ketchup beginning to drip down one side. Ketchup. Lena simultaneously felt her heart drop into her stomach, and her face start to burn with embarrassment. As she leaned back, about to pull out of Kara’s space to re-stabilise herself, Kara squeezed her knee, strong fingers deftly sliding an inch higher up Lena’s thigh.

Lena froze, her eyes snapping down to her own knee, she wasn’t imagining it. Kara had her index finger under the hem of Lena’s tight fitting skirt.

“Lena…”

Lena felt her heartbeat pounding between her legs. She looked back up at Kara, who’s blue irises had darkened. Lena felt her mouth go dry. Kara held her frozen with an unwavering gaze, as Kara raised her thumb to her own mouth and slowly parted her lips, wide, holding back a wanton tongue as she slowly drew her thumb into her mouth. Lena was captivated as she watched; unblinking, unbreathing. She could feel her own mouth open in response. She wanted to taste, to feel, Kara’s tongue in her own mouth. 

Lena swallowed hard as Kara released her thumb with a pop and withdrew her hand, her eyes on Lena’s mouth. Lena couldn’t breath, all her body could do was will Kara’s mouth to be on hers. It’s all Lena wanted with every molecule of her being. Those lips, that tongue, taking her, making her Kara’s. 

Lena felt the breeze as Kara super-sped her glasses off and placed her hand back on Lena’s thigh, higher, Kara’s whole hand beneath the hem, her palm and fingers firmly kneaded into Lena’s thigh. Kara’s other hand came to the back on Lena’s neck and pulled her forward into a searing kiss. Lips parted to allow tongues to push hotly into each others mouth. Lena couldn’t stop the moan that started in the back of her throat, she didn’t want to stop it, she wanted this. She wanted Kara. She grabbed handfuls of Kara’s button-up and moaned deeply as Kara pulled her further into the kiss.

“Lena.”

Lena hummed a response into the kiss as she pulled Kara down on top of her on the couch. Lena felt a pressure at her shoulder, as she felt Kara press her hips down into hers. The contact was sublime, but not enough, Lena ground her hips up as much as she could in her tight skirt, sliding her hand around Kara’s lower back and pulling Kara’s weight into her. Kara’s lips left Lena’s, trailing open mouthed kisses under Lena’s jaw and down her throat. Lena breathed out heavily at the sensation of Kara Danvers kissing her way down her body.

“Lena.”

“Kara,” Lena moaned out her name in response. It felt so right.

The pressure at Lena’s shoulder increased, and she felt herself begin to shake. Something was wrong. She turned her head and her vision went black.

\---

Lena opens her eyes with a start. She is in a much darker space. The dim glow of the dashboard lights bring Lena back to where she is. In the car with Kara. But they have stopped. Feeling the pressure at her shoulder again Lena turns her head. The realisation hits Lena with an incapacitating weight, she feels out of breath as she tries to calm her hammering heart. _Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck!_

“Lena?” Kara is twisted in her seat, facing Lena fully, her hand on Lena’s shoulder, fingertips gently pressing into Lena’s soft sweater, grounding her to the present. Kara’s voice is quiet in the pressing silence of the car, “Are you okay? You were dreaming. You seemed…” Kara’s eyes left Lena’s face, searching the console, “distressed?” Lena’s eyes snap up to Kara’s face, trying to read what Kara might have heard. Kara looks back at Lena with a guarded expression, “Your heart is beating so fast.”

Lena swallows thickly. _What is Kara not saying? What is she holding back? Does she know what I was dreaming about? About her! Fuck, I hope it’s only my heart rate she noticed. …What happened to walls down, Luthor? Nope, walls up! I’ve been sabotaged by my subconscious, this is not the time for walls down. I need to get out of this._ Lena looks up at Kara, she feels her own hands wrapping protectively around her middle. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.” Lena feels her heart slip into her stomach.

Kara searches Lena’s face for a long moment, then leans forwards, tightening her grip slightly on Lena’s shoulder and pulling gently with her fingertips. Kara reaches her other arm around Lena and pulls her into a slightly awkward hug, the centre console between them allowing only shoulders and arms to touch. Lena wraps both arms around Kara, feeling her ear press into the warmth of Kara’s cheek. Lena wills her heart to slow down as she releases a long breath over Kara’s shoulder. The hug is warm, and Lena tries to let go of the feelings still swirling in her body from the dream. 

Kara pulls back, still holding both of Lena’s shoulders with a gentle press, a smile making its way across Kara’s face, “We’re here.”

Stepping out of the Land Rover, snow crunching under her boots, Lena takes a lungful of cold, dry air and lets its chilly nip cool her insides. Retrieving her overnight bag from the back seat, Lena joins Kara at the back of the car. Kara is loading up with bags of goodies and parcels of delicious looking food, her overnight bag slung over her own shoulder. 

Lena hefts her bag, “What can I bring?”

Kara, hung with bags, looks up at Lena, a smile broad across her face, as she reaches for another bag, “Just yourself. I’ve got these.”

Lena surreptitiously grabs the handle of a brown paper gift bag, concealing no doubt a bottle of wine, and steps back watching Kara load up with the last of the car’s contents. Kara steps back and turns to Lena with an open smile, and the car fob between her teeth. She bites down on the keys, looking at the car for a sign of movement, trying again, “Ah…”

Lena bites back a smirk at the sight of Kara, arms loaded with bags and parcels beyond comprehension, struggling with a singular piece of technology with only two buttons. Lena takes a couple of crunching steps over to Kara, and with her free hand reaches up to gently take the key fob from Kara’s teeth. Lena’s eyes drop to Kara’s mouth. _Breath, Luthor._ Lena forces herself to look back up into Kara’s open face, feeling her smirk stretch across her face at the sight before her, “Allow me. Supergirl.” Lena holds the key fob up and pushes the button, without taking her eyes from Kara’s. The car boot closes itself and the lights ringing the car flash in unison as it self-locks. Kara watches Lena unblinkingly. Lena reaches over and drops the keys into Kara’s open coat pocket, before turning on her heel and walking up the snowy driveway. Lena calls over her shoulder without pausing, “Come on, it’s freezing!” The moment stretching out before Lena hears Kara's footfalls begin crunching snow to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> The not-holiday, holiday special that literally nobody asked for. I'm not sure this is a thing. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
